


Alcohol loosens lips

by LadyMidnight07



Series: Colors of the Wind [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMidnight07/pseuds/LadyMidnight07
Summary: Alcohol has many effects on people. Sometimes it makes them loosen... and sometimes they say things they usually wouldn´t...
Relationships: Megatron (Transformers)/Original Character(s)
Series: Colors of the Wind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545262
Kudos: 9





	Alcohol loosens lips

He didn´t see it coming.

He really didn´t.

“Alright you bugger, one more drink and you go down!”

“Oh, ya wush!”

“CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!”

Who knew the medic seeker could become the entrainment of the party if drinking enough beforehand?

Megatron had no idea, albeit he was having a good time watching the medic winning the contest without breaking a sweat.

It started in a relatively innocent way – They were having a party to celebrate the anniversary of the end of the war. Everybody was attending, even the usually withdrawn bots came to enjoy the celebration. Who would pass it, considering the combination of both Decepticons and Autobots partying together held lots of potentials.

And the event did live up their expectations.

However, the most interesting event happened a few hours after the party started. The other seekers tried to coax Zephyr into trying out some of the stronger high-grade energon. Said medic originally tried to decline, but when Starscream started to make snide comments at his address, his patience snapped. So he challenged him and his trine mates in a drinking contest. The three seekers, of course, agreed, probably thinking it was an easy win.

But as time went by, it quickly became obvious it wouldn´t be the case.

Zephyr, as it became obvious, was no light-weight and could easily hold his energon. He was still able to make full sentences, despite the fact they were now on their 19th cube of high-grade, which was the amount most wouldn´t be able to stomach. The only sign of being affected by the amount he consumed, was a glowing blush on his cheeks and slightly loosen manners.

The other seekers weren´t as lucky.

Thundercracker had already passed out, on the floor and Skywarp followed him shortly after. So they weren´t in the way, some of the cheering spectators had dragged them into the corner, where the darker coloured seeker promptly curled around the blue one.

Starscream was the only one left, albeit he looked well on his way to follow the two. Either that or purge. Megatron was betting it was the latter, judging by the mech´s expression. It would certainly be amusing to watch, since, in his opinion, his SIC needed to be taken down a peg or two.

“Wonder who will give in?” asked Optimus aloud, from where he was sitting next to the other leader by the bar.

“My money is on Screamer,” replied the ex-warlord. “Once they finish the next drink, he will purge.”

“He looks like that, yes. But maybe Zephyr will lose. His expression could be deceiving,” countered Optimus.

“Maybe, but I know the expression on Screamer´s face,” Megatron said with a smirk, “I won enough contests myself, to know when a mech can´t hold it in any longer.”

Soundwave, who was acting as the barman tonight, decided to add his two cents to the conversation. “Considering how much drinks Zephyr already had in himself, when he challenged the others, Optimus might be right.” Seeing their curious stares, he elaborated: “Zephyr had five drinks already, meaning this was going to be his 24th one.”

That caused the other two to wince. Even Megatron, who could drink all mechs under the table, usually didn´t go that far. There was the one time he drank 28, which was his record, but he purged violently right after and Soundwave had to help him to his quarters.

And Zephyr was well on his way there.

A sound of retching caught their attention and they turned back to the contestants. Starscream was leaning to the side, purging his tanks. Zephyr had a smug smirk on his face as he drowned his final drink, while the spectators cheered.

Megatron snorted. “Looks like I was right.”

“It seems so,” agreed Optimus before he made a face. “I don´t envy the one stuck with the cleaning duty.”

“That makes it 25… and makes me curious just how long could Zephyr last?” wondered Soundwave.

“You might ask him yourself,” said Megatron as he noticed when Zephyr stood up and made his way to them.

When the seeker reached them, Soundwave immediately said: “I´m not giving you any more high-grade. I know you had more than enough.”

“Oh, I know that myself! I just decided to sit somewhere without the retching seeker,” replied Zephyr with a chuckle and promptly sat down… right into Megatron´s lap.

“Comfortable?” asked the grey mech, more amused than anything, as he heard several bots choke in the background, at the sight of them.

“Yup,” smiled the medic, before looking at Soundwave. “If I can´t have any more energon, can I have some water?”

Seeing their questioning gaze, he pulled out a small white tablet, similar to a human pill. “I need to take this before the high-grade sickness kicks in.”

Soundwave nodded and promptly handed him a glass of water. Zephyr shallowed the pill and drowned it with the clear liquid. Once he felt it hit his fuel tank, he let out a content sigh and leaned back against Megatron´s chest.

Said mech didn´t mind and without thinking about it, his hand moved to wrap around the other´s waist. “Nice work with Starscream, by the way. It was amusing to watch him struggle against you.”

“Yeah, couldn´t believe you would last so long after Soundwave confirmed how much you already drank,” stated Optimus.

“Glad to hear that,” the green seeker grinned at them. “Considering how close it was to my limit, I´m relieved Screamer lost.”

“How close?” asked Soundwave curiously.

“My limit is 27.”

That caused the other three to pause and look at him. It was Optimus who voiced their collective thoughts. “You´re that close and still can talk in coherent sentences? Just what kind of metabolism you have?”

“Hey! I might be able to talk, but it doesn´t mean I´m unaffected. I can´t feel my legs anymore!”

“Considering you just walked here all by yourself, I find myself unable to believe you,” commented Megatron.

“Maybe, but sadly I can´t walk anymore. Seriously, every single time I drink this much, my legs are the first thing to quit working. The only reason I was able to make them take me here, was because the alcohol hadn´t fully kicked in yet,” whined the drunk medic. Then he looked pleadingly at the grey mech behind himself. “Could you please take me to my room?”

“And why should I?” asked Megatron.

“To help a dunk comrade in need? One who can´t walk anymore?”

“Your fault for falling for Screamer´s taunts.”

“And you could play nice and help me from the goodness of your spark.”

“You do realize I have a reputation of a heartless mech and I don´t do nice?”

“And you know that´s all rubbish, right? You can be nice.”

“And how do you know?”

“Wouldn´t you like to find out, hm?”

“Whatever. Either way, I´m not helping you.”

“Argh, fine! What does it take to convince you to do this for me?” asked Zephyr with a sigh.

“What makes you think you can convince me?” asked Megatron with a raised optic ridge.

“This,” a hand touched his cheek and tilted his head to the side, before a pair of lips pressed against his. They stayed like this for a few seconds, before the grey mech pulled back. The first thing that came through his mouth was…

“So you are the daring drunk, huh?”

“Yes. And you are helping this drunk to his room, or I´m just going to cling to you until you do,” said Zephyr with a sweet voice, staring right into his optics.

“… Fine, but you have to share one of the pills you took for the high-grade sickness,” stated Megatron.

“Deal!”

“And wipe that smug smirk from your face!”

“Sorry,” apologized the seeker, not being sorry at all.

“Yeah, you look it,” Megatron rolled his optic. A small cough caught their attention and they turned to an amused Optimus and an interested Soundwave.

“Shouldn´t we leave and give you two some privacy?” asked the Autobot, his tone reflected the amusement on his face. He chuckled when his old rival levelled him with a glare.

“Watch it, Prime,” he warned him.

The red and blue mech merely held up his hands, although the amused look stayed on his face.

* * *

They had stayed at the party a few more hours before the grey mech noticed the medic dozing off against him. Since it was close to morning hours, he decided to call it night and after saying his good-nights, he picked up the medic, who immediately wrapped his hands around his neck, and left the room.

But by the time he stepped into the hallway, Zephyr was already deeply asleep. And he didn´t have the presence of mind to ask for direction beforehand. So left with no other option, Megatron made his way towards his own living quarters.

It was not like they hadn´t already slept together.

Once inside, he carefully laid Zephyr onto his bed and covered him in his bedsheets, before he returned to the door and locked it. Knowing the amount of alcohol the Decepticons and Autobots had in their systems, he didn´t want to risk somebody surprising them while sleeping. He made the mistake once and had no desire for repetition.

Megatron returned to the bed, only to find his companion awake and watching him. Zephyr just looked at him and raised his hand. Inside its open palm was a familiar pill.

“Thanks for the help,” mumbled Zephyr tiredly.

“You´re welcome,” chuckled Megatron as he took the pill and shallowed it. “Did I wake you up?”

“Only when I felt your warmth missing,” answered the medic. “Now come to the bed.”

“Most bots wouldn´t be comfortable being in the same bed as me,” commented the warlord, but obeyed nonetheless.

“´Am not like most bots. And not like we hadn´t shared a bed before,” shrugged the seeker.

“With how much we drank, it might have the same outcome like the last time.”

The seeker gave him a flat look. “You barely had two drinks for the whole night. And even they were lower grade. So no chance.”

“And how do you know this?” asked Megatron with a raised optic ridge.

“I saw what you drank and asked Soundwave how much you had.”

“When was this?”

Again, he shrugged. “When you and Optimus were discussing something.”

The grey mech grimaced before he sighed. “I wasn´t feeling well in the last few days, so Soundwave didn´t want to risk giving me anything too strong… And I couldn´t stomach more.”

“And you didn´t visit Hook about this, why?” asked Zephyr with narrowed optics, which looked strangely adorable with his still flushed face.

“Because it was just a stomach bug and nothing more.” Seeing the other was going to object he stated: “I´m not going to discuss it with you. You may be a good medic, but I know you are not even near being sober. However, if it calms you down, I have a medical check in a few days and I will mention it.”

There was a moment of silence before the seeker nodded. “Fine, but be sure to do so. I´ll know if you don´t.”

“Aye, sir,” mock saluted the older mech, earning a small laugh from his companion. He himself snorted in amusement when the other turned to face him and curled up against his side. The green-white mech´s face pressed against the crook of his neck, one hand draped over his chest. It was strange, having someone so close, but not unpleasant. In fact, it felt very… natural to have the other by his side. It reminded him about how he felt a few weeks ago when he woke up after his unexpected heat.

The ex-warlord still remembered what it felt like, waking up to find his partner sleeping half on top of him. At first, it was rather unusual, since it had been a while he had any bed partners. However, one look at the seeker´s sleeping face and the peaceful expression on it, and something just clicked. The other´s presence just felt right. He tried to leave since the night left them messy, and he needed a good shower. But the seeker, while still sleeping, didn´t let him and hugged him tightly around his torso, preventing him from getting up. So he stayed and waited until Zephyr woke up. When he finally did, he remained surprisingly calm and asked how Megatron felt. It had been… both baffling and nice at the same time.

But what was probably the biggest relief for the grey mech, was the fact that Zephyr acted towards him the same way as before. Well, maybe he was a bit friendlier than before, but it was still a welcomed reaction, compared to the lack of respect, which he originally expected.

“A credit for your thought?” said the green seeker suddenly, startling him from his thoughts.

The ex-warlord looked at him. “Shouldn´t you be sleeping now?”

“I could ask you the same thing. Well?”

“I thought back to the last time we were here together,” replied Megatron honestly.

“I see.”

“You honestly surprised me that time,” admitted Megatron. “Though I have to ask – do you treat all your patients that way, or did you give me a special treatment?” he questioned jokingly.

“Special, because it´s you,” answered the medic immediately.

“Oh? So others get manual treatment or maybe a simple fragging when they need aid?” The question was another joke, but the other actually went stiff in response, which caused him to worry.

“No,” he replied after a moment of silence. “I hadn´t slept with anybody else besides you since I became medic. Not even to help with heats, like with you.”

“And before?” the older mech couldn´t help but ask, slightly confused by his previous statement.

“Only two others. One left me and the other I caught cheating on me, so…”

There was a small pause before Megatron spoke up again. “Then why was I a different case?”

“…for two main reasons,” said Zephyr. “One which you probably don´t even remember. As for the second…”

The medic went silent before he moved and kissed the other. Unlike the one on the party, this wasn´t an innocent one. It was a passionate one, one which Megatron instinctively returned, moaning as the seeker´s hands moved to massage his neck. Their tongues danced together, exploring the other´s cavern. They pulled back for much-needed air, and panting, the seeker said:

“Megatron, I like you.”


End file.
